Baby Golf
by Geekquality
Summary: Robbie never brought Cat baby golfing. Will Jade? slash-cade. ONESHOT.  fer Muffin Man  aka mah bffl zoee


**This is fer mah BFFLz birthday [that was the 22nd, sorry fer the long wait D:] but i wanted to write you this, since its your current couple obsession [like me and Channy :P] and youve gotta admit, its a cute couple. so happy birthday ZOE! aka _cirqueciel _! i really hope you like this, cuz its mah first slash story as you know... **

**yup, its a Cade story (; Cat and Jade. mah first slash hehehe soo excited! XD and i hope its good! and its just a bunch of fluff :P fluffy fluff is fun to write (;**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Victorious, Baby Golf, or anything else mentioned in here.**

* * *

Baby Golf

One-Shot

Cat sighs, twirling the small, pink, frilly golf club in her hands. Robbie was supposed to bring her, but never got around to it. _Stupid Robbie, _Cat thinks.

She's sitting on the stairs near the entrance of the school. School is over, so she thins that she's the only one here.

Suddenly, she sees Jade walk down the hallway. Cat gasps and jumps up, hyperly running over to her and goes on the ground, grabbing her leg.

"Jade! Jaaaade!" Cat whines.

"What?" Jade asks, annoyed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Can you do me a favor?" Cat asks, holding onto Jade more because she's trying to move out of her embrace.

"No," Jade says and finally gets out of her clutch. She walks towards the door.

"Pweeease!" Cat runs after her and grabs her wrist, spinning Jade around.

"Fine, what is it?" Jade says finally, sighing.

"Bring me to baby golf!" Cat says happy as ever again.

"Don't you mean mini golf?" Jade asks, bored.

"What's mini- golf?" Cat asks. She has never heard of that in her life.

Jade just rolls her eyes, but laughing a bit. _Why am I even laughing? _Jade thinks.

"So… baby golf?" Jade asks again.

"Yes! And with these cute little golf clubs!" Cat says excitedly clapping her hands.

Jade looks at the golf club with pure disgust. "Ew, that's disgusting!"

"What?" a look of hurt waves over Cat's face.

Jade feels guilty, but puts it off to the side. "It's all frilly and pink!"

"That's what makes it adorable!" Cat says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Jade just rolls her eyes and smiles at the girl's crazy antics. "Whatever, let's just g-"

"Yay!" Cat interrupts her and grabs her wrist and runs, assuming the sparks are coming from the magnetic bracelet she brought from the Sky Store a few days ago.

Cat jumps hyperly into the car, while Jade slumps in her seat. She starts the car and drives off.

* * *

At the Baby Golf course finally, Cat jumps out of the car and excitedly claps her hands.

Jade rolls her eyes, but smiles anyways. There's something about Cat that… that she admires. She doesn't know what, but it's gotta be something. And there's gotta be a reason why she brought her here, right?

Cat hurriedly runs over to the counter and asks for another club for Jade.

The lady brings back an identical club to Cat at the same time Jade reaches the two.

Cat smiled as she handed her the club and they went over to the 17-hole-course. **(AN: yes, I know there isn't 17-holes, but I wanted to make it different fer this (; )**

"Hm… I wonder why no one's here…" Cat wonders aloud as she looks around at the deserted golf course.

"Hm… I wonder why?" Jade says sarcastically.

Cat shrugs her shoulders as they head to hole 1.

Cat puts the ball down on the ground. She gets back up and moves the club around in her hand.

"Uh… Cat, are you gonna go or not" Jade asks boredly.

Cat mumbles something, but Jade doesn't hear. "What?"

Cat mumbles louder, but not loud enough for Jade to hear her. "What?"

"I forgot how to play baby golf!" Cat says louder.

Jade's expression turns to one of anger. "You brought me all the way here to play baby golf and then you tell me that you forgot how to play?"

Cat shyly nods, ashamed.

Jade glares for a few more seconds before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Who- Who for-gets how to- play- baby golf?" she asks in between laughter.

Cat sighs sadly. Jade notices and her laughter dies down. "I'm sorry. Do you… do you want me to help you?"

Cat looks up at Jade hopefully. "You'd do that... for me?"

Jade nods, slightly smiling.

"Thank you," Cat says almost in a whisper.

Jade just puts on a lop-sided smile and shrugs before coming up behind her. Jade puts her hands over Cat's in the correct holding position. Cat softly gasps from a sudden bolt of electricity running through her veins. Jade is doing her best to keep her breathing at the same level, instead of rapidly changing like her quickened heartbeat.

Jade's head is hovering a little further to the left from Cat's left shoulder. Cat slowly looks up at her with a slightly shocked expression. Jade smiles before directing her arms, making the golf club hit the ball.

Cat's eyes flicker from Jade's eyes to her lips. Before you know it, they're both leaning in, into a passionate kiss. Bolts of electricity flying through their veins. Heartbeats are quickened. Sparks are exploding like fireworks.

They finally break apart from lack of air. They look at each other before looking at the golf course after hearing a small _plunk._

The ball was nowhere in sight; it had been a hole in one. It went through all those weird contraptions on the course while the kiss and finally landing into the hole.

Cat looks at the flag, indicating the hole, before back up at Jade. "So, I still don't get it…"

* * *

**...how was it? tell me whatchya thank [escpecially you, zoe!]**

**happy birthday Muffin Man [zoe] C:**


End file.
